


Secrets

by AylaPascal



Category: Tamora Pierce - Tortall series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaPascal/pseuds/AylaPascal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna has a talk with Duke Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistress_scarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistress_scarlett), [mistresscarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscarlett/gifts).



Alanna scowled. Roger seemed to be watching her, a pensive expression on his face. "Something the matter?" she asked pertly.

He looked down at her, his expression smooth. "You should be careful, young Alan," he said. "Be careful who you make friends with."

Her scowl deepened. "Thank you for your concern," she told him through gritted teeth. Alanna tried to turn back to the party but Roger patted the seat next to him.

"Sit," he ordered.

There was something about his tone of voice, about the way the candlelight reflected off the jewel he wore around his neck that made her obey. She slid into the chair next to him and folded her hands in her lap. She stared down at the tablecloth, willing Roger to stop staring at her as if he saw right through her disguise.

"You intrigue me, Alan," Roger said.

"Is that a good thing?" Alanna asked, staring off into the distance. She could see Jon looking bored at one of the tables while Gary was serving several arrogant looking noble ladies with a forced polite expression on his face.

"It's strange," Roger said slowly. "There's more about you than meets the eye." To Alanna's horror, he reached over and used an index finger to tip her chin up so that she was looking up at him. "I intend to find out your secrets."

"I have no secrets," Alanna protested, suppressing a shiver of disgust at his touch. It was almost as though he was about to kiss her and that idea repulsed her.

"Everybody has secrets," Roger informed her smoothly.

She felt like she was held still by his gaze, unable to move. With a supreme effort of will, she tore herself away. "I must be going now," Alanna said as she slid sideways off her chair. She bit her tongue to stop herself from babbling.

Roger smiled and patted her on the back. "I'll be seeing you around."

Alanna shuddered inwardly.


End file.
